The Federal Republic of New Friesland
|population = 50,000,000 |capital = Montrealstêd |government_type = , |leader_title1 = Lieder |leader_name1 = Dominik Huhrmann |drives_on = right |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |internet_TDL = .fl |time_zone = EST, EDT, AST, ADT }} About The Federal Republic of New Friesland (Frisian: De Bûnsrepublyk fan Nij Fryslân) is a country located in North America that borders Canada to the west the United States and the Imperial States to the south and the Atlantic Ocean to the east. History Colonial Period (1680-1790) The Federal Republic of New Friesland was first colonized in the 1680s by Dutch and German colonists. Other Germanic peoples such as the Norsemen also colonized the region. But the main group of people were from Northern and Western Germany along with a lot coming from the northern Netherlands. Speaking Frisian as their native tongue. Anglo-Frisain War (1790-1800) The region was not very high developed and didn't have a government system. Although many Frisains wanted to be like European countries. They also did not like the British colonies on the east coast of North America. They wanted to protect the Frisian Language and did not like the fact that the 13 colonies were becoming stronger and becoming independent from Britain. Although because of the American Revolutionary war that had just happened they weren't so worried but they still had Armed Forces and did not want to many Anglophones entering. Conflict started with the southern border of New Friesland. The fight between the Frisian speakers and the English speaking Americans and Brits. The Frisian won and prevented the loss of their language. Becoming a Nation (1800-1805) The Frisian's decided they needed a government and to create a country of their own to compete with United States which was the southern neighbour. So a liberal dictator was appionted and Montrealstêd was made to capital city on August 18, 1805. The French Problem (1805-1850) Just like their dislike for the English language being spread throughout New Friesland. The Frisian Dictator did not like the Francophones who are living in Lower Canada. Many of the people living in the capital city of Montrealstêd were French speakers because they were the descendants of the colonists of New France. Because of the United States of America and Canada which at that time as part of the British Empire were enemies of New Friesland. The Frisians decided to negotiate with the Francophones by kicking them out of most of the city. And by letting them choose a new capital city somewhere else. At the same time they didn't want Anglophone influence either. World War 1 New Freisland decided to ally with Germany during the first world war because they were enemies with Britain in the United States. They helped to Germany in the war and attacked many American cities. They even captured New York and New York became part of New Friesland from January 5, 1914 to September 18, 1923. World War 2 New Friesland join the axis powers on January 4, 1934. Although didn't officially go to war until June 23, 1940. They wanted to put an end to British rule in Canada so they declared war on Canada on October 10, 1941. Although they made peace treaties of Canada on April 15, 1942. A month later on March 15, 1942 Friesain warplanes dropped several bombs on Philadelphia and Washington DC there by declaring war on United States of America. Climate Country in General The majority of New Friesland enjoys a Humid Continental Climate (Köppen Climate Classification Dfb) with Cold, Snowy Winter and Warm to Hot Humid Summers. Although the southern part of the country experiences the border line between Dfa/Cfa climates due to the hotter summers making it a Humid Sub Tropical or Hot Summer Continental Climate. Montrealstêd Montrealstêd has a Warm Summer Humid Continental Climate (Köppen Climate Classification:Dfb) With cold winters ranging from -15°C to -2°C and warm to hot summers ranging from 15°C to 31°C. It is humid year-round and snow is very common in the winter.